


Into The Midnight Blue

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: In order to complete the rupture ritual and seal Hell back up, Rowena and Sam must first become one.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Into The Midnight Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merle_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/gifts).



> Both characters are very much into this, but as it's ritualistic sex to save the damn world, some may view it as dub-con. A spin on season 15, episode 3.

Rowena has almost gathered all the required ingredients for this spell -- this _end of her life_ \-- when the last few pages hint at something deeper than she initially thought. It was not a spell she had ever examined before, and even now the complexities confuse her. Of course she would never admit this to the boys, but it doesn't change what is written down.

"We need one more thing," Rowena says simply, attempting to keep her voice light and even.

"Well what is it?" Sam says. His vocal chords are straining, his face taking on a shade of worried red. "It better be something we can get quick, Rowena. There's no time left."

"It can be quick," she says. In any other setting, this would be amusing, to string it out and watch the contortions of Sam's expressions as he took in and figured out what she was saying. Yet he was right; time is running out. The ghosts are advancing and this is the only way Rowena can find to stop them. A lifetime -- _more_ than a lifetime -- of witchcraft and research and the only answer lay with her death. "Depends on you."

Sam becomes redder. "Just spit it out! Please."

"Sex, Samuel," she says. "This ritual of life and death needs humanity's most animalistic of pleasures."

Sam's eyes all but burst from his head. "Sex between who? We need sacrifices?"

Rowena can't help laughing, though it catches toward the end in something akin to a sob; the innocence of this boy who has learnt so wonderfully the magic she has tried to teach him gets to her cold, cold heart. "Between you and me, actually." She slides her finger down the spell book splayed open in front of her. Black ink on yellowed parchment, spotty and bleak. "It says here the spell maker -- that's me -- must copulate with an assistant. I think that would be you.

"Now," she continues. "Perhaps it won't work as I am not, as they say, of a childbearing age, but I can't find such a stipulation."

Not that she has read every word of this Book of the Damned. Most, but not all. The Winchesters always had something for her to do or clean up that made some laid back reading time impossible.

"Are you prepared to accept, Samuel?"

* * *

Perfunctory sex is all Rowena can hope for. A means to an end. And, to start with, that is what happens. Sam presses into her slow, gentle, but fully. Beginning the second to last part of this ritual. Rowena thinks to close her eyes, but then again, why? Might as well enjoy the last primal pleasures the world has allowed of her.

Sam's body is warm, soft despite the muscular exterior, and he manages to cradle her against him. One arm holding himself up and the other wrapping around Rowena's middle. He lifts her off the bed. Lifts her onto him. Driving himself deeper.

"This okay?" he asks against her ear. A bead of sweat drops from his hair onto her cheek. It trickles down to the crook of her neck. Another of those primal acts that grounds one to humanity. To life. "Am I doing it right?"

He sounds like a virgin on prom night, although of course Rowena doesn't say this. She simply runs a hand through his beautiful hair and says, "Dear, this is perfect."

That she means. Every possible definition of it.

Sam manages to smile. How, Rowena doesn't know, but she relishes in it. To think she could give a little bit of happiness to Sam Winchester after all they've been through is a treasure she will kept locked tight inside. She cards a hand through his hair and Sam brings their mouths together. No true rhythm, no true waltz that Rowena had come to think the act of kissing as, but a lot of passion and feeling and words neither of them can ever say aloud. Sam's tongue twists with hers, his teeth nip and draw a crimson streak of blood.

Rowena cries out as Sam settles two fingers against her. Circling and teasing in a way that makes Rowena feel as though she is to be cast out from her body. Pressure, heat, and lust build within her. She draws Sam's face up. Looks in his eyes. Sees tears forming there.

Rowena has always known Sam Winchester will be her one true killer. What she didn't know is how much more he would first become.


End file.
